1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm system and more particularly pertains to actuating both audible and silent alarm measures upon the detection of movement and further providing supplementary theft prevention measures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarm mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, alarm mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access of an entity are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,882 to Kim discloses an alarm and page signal transmitter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,310 to Miller discloses a theft alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,081 to Nakamura discloses an alarm for a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,757 to Hansen discloses an electronic signaling device for bicycles and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,681 to Jack discloses a theft alarm apparatus.
In this respect, the alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of actuating both audible and silent alarm measures upon the detection of movement and further providing supplementary theft prevention measures.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved alarm system which can be used for preventing unauthorized access to an entity. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.